Trevor's Trailer
Trevor's trailer is a safehouse in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Located in a debris-strewn lot on Zancudo Avenue on the northeastern edge of Sandy Shores, this double-wide mobile home is Trevor Philips' primary residence. The smallest of the game's available safehouses, the interior is divided into three sections: a large living area which takes up the majority of the trailer and contains a table (with a case of Pißwasser beer on top of it), countertop, working television and radio (which is tuned to Los Santos Rock Radio), a small bedroom at the rear where Trevor's wardrobe and bed are located (another television can be found in this room, though it cannot be used as the screen is smashed), and a miniscule restroom across from the main entrance which contains a health pack. Other items including a calendar (which is open to the month of August), Mollis pills and a rolled-up sock (which is used by Trevor to huff gas) can be found around the trailer. The trailer is extremely untidy, but goes through various stages of cleanliness as the story progresses. Following the murder of Johnny Klebitz, The Lost MC ransack the trailer in retaliation. Following Trevor's kidnapping of Patricia Madrazo, he, Patricia and Michael lay low in the trailer, and Patricia spends her time tidying the trailer. By the time she leaves, the trailer is practically spotless, but quickly reverts to its "normal" untidy state, and Cockroaches can be seen in the enhanced version. The south side of the exterior has a prefabricated patio leading up to the main entrance, while over on the north side is a cluttered two-car garage. A still can sometimes be found on the west side with Ron operating it. This can appear when switching to Trevor or when approaching the trailer while playing as any of the three protagonists. If playing as Trevor, there will be dialog relating to needing to remain independent of the liquor companies. Notable Occupants *Trevor Philips *Michael De Santa (Caida Libre - Monkey Business) *Patricia Madrazo (Caida Libre - Monkey Business) Vehicles *Trevor's Bodhi * Michael's Premier (Minor Turbulence-Monkey Business) * Ron's Blazer (after the campaign is completed, and only if option B or C is chosen) *Player's choice vehicle (must be stored inside Trevor's garage) Mission Appearances GTA V *Mr. Philips *Nervous Ron *Friends Reunited *Minor Turbulence *Predator *Derailed Strangers And Freaks Missions *Mrs. Philips GTA Online *Romance Isn't Dead *Turbine Carbine *Lost My Mind *Crystal Clear Out *Method in the Madness *Chopper Tail *Potshot *Dirt Road *Close Action Glitches *If the player has a vehicle parked in the trailer's garage, pressing the button to exit a vehicle may "warp" the player inside the vehicle. *If the player stores any bike or motorcycle in the garage, these vehicles will eventually move to the left side of the garage. If the player has stored two bikes in the garage, they will be unable to access one of them as they will both be too close together. This will require the player to remove one of the bikes from the garage to access the other, before replacing the other one back in the garage. Gallery Trailer.jpg TrevorTrailerBed-GTAV.png Trevors trailer bed (made).jpg TrevorsTrailer-GTAV-cleaned.jpg MichealChairGTAVPostMeltdown.jpg|Michael sitting outside the Trailer Trevors_Trailer_GTAVpc_Rons_Still.png|The still in the yard. Trevors_Trailer_GTAVpc_FootFlush.png|Trevor trying to flush the foot. Trivia *Although Trevor is the trailer's owner, he receives frequent unannounced visits from his friend Ron Jakowski. He can often be found around the trailer's yard and bemoaning his perpetual sad state. *This is the only safehouse that can used by two different protagonists, including accessing the vehicles parked in the garage. Franklin is the only protagonist who cannot enter the trailer. *If the player visits Trevor's trailer as a different protagonist they can sometimes see Trevor outside his garage with a bottle of whiskey, drunk and throwing Grenades, inside taking a dump on his toilet or laying on his bed. The player cannot interact with Trevor whilst he is doing these things. If the player switches to Trevor whilst he is throwing grenades, the bottle of whiskey will be gone and he will sober up. *Also, when Michael is living there he can sometimes be found chatting with Patricia inside the trailer. Similarly, he also cannot be interacted with. *If the player is Michael and sees Trevor laying on his bed, he will tell Michael to go away. If Michael sees Trevor taking a dump, he either complains about his constipation or just moans. *Despite technically being a prisoner, Patricia Madrazo may occasionally be found outside the trailer, tending the garden. There may also be occasions where she isn't present at all, though Trevor and Michael do not seem concerned by this. *In one of the character switch scenes involving Trevor, he can be found trying to flush a foot inside the trailer's toilet. The scene is depicted in the GTA V gameplay Trailer when they introduce Trevor, albeit with a different performance. While in the video he's cursing and making a mess trying to flush the foot, in the game he just stomps it in and says "bye bye foot". He might alternatively shout "Flush for fuck sakes"! *While Michael is staying in Sandy Shores, he can only wear a dusty gray suit unless the player buys more clothes. *All cars that are stored in the garage will become dirty over time, even after leaving them to be repaired. The closest way to clean them is by going to the Los Santos Customs on Route 68. *From the outside, it can be seen that the trailer is longer towards the west side than the interior dimensions show. This is because of an extra compartment of the trailer beyond Trevor's bedroom, which would be accessible only from an exterior door further down from the main entrance. This could possibly be a small space reserved for Ron. However, the player is unable to access it themselves. *Strangely, if the player returns directly after Monkey Business, the trailer will already be a mess again. Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V